


Gunshot Wounds and Geometry Tests

by OnceUponaFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and alive, endgame just didn't happen okay, infinity war sure but then everything fixed itself up super quick and everyone is happy now, sorry I wanted to make this good but ya know we can't all get what we want, tony is so mad ya'll, tony stark is alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaFangirl/pseuds/OnceUponaFangirl
Summary: “What the hell, kid?” Each word is punctuated and Peter’s pretty sure he wasn’t even this angry after the ferry incident. “Care to explain why you’re here and not in the fucking hospital that I left you in a few hours ago?”“I-I-uh,” It was rare that Tony allowed himself to curse so freely around Peter, especially in a public setting like this. Though Peter was pretty sure that had more to do with Pepper scolding him than Tony’s desire to be a good influence on him. (Both definitely played a factor.)  “I had a test today."





	Gunshot Wounds and Geometry Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I apparently coped with Endgame by falling hard into the irondad and spiderson fandom. All I've done for the past week is read fanfic for them. It was only a matter of time before I wrote my own. Hopefully I'll get better at it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> This happens in a universe where Endgame didn't happen.

“Hey Peter, you okay? You look like shit.” Ned says. Peter definitely felt like shit, but he had hoped he was hiding it better.

Guess not.

Peter sighs, shutting his locker as he heaves his backpack over his right shoulder, careful not to strain himself.

“Yeah, dude. I was just up late studying after patrol.” he responds, avoiding his friends gaze. Peter knows Ned doesn’t buy it, but he’s thankful when he doesn’t push it further.

“Well at least your here for the test. Mr. Warren threatened that anyone who misses it won’t be making it up. I think he’s got it out for you.” Ned says and Peter can’t help but remember the way their teacher had glared at him, specifically at Peter, when he said it.

School first, superhero second - that’s what he had promised May.

“I know. Come on, we’re gonna be late.” there’s a lag in his step and he walked as if everything in his body ached. (It did.) Ned watched him with a curious expression, about to comment when their teacher speaks first.

“Hurry up, boys if you’re not here when it starts...Well, you know the rules.” Mr. Warren said, ushering them into the classroom.

The test was easier than Peter thought it would be, especially considering he didn’t actually get to study for it the night before. He walks to the front to turn in his test and as he sets the small packet on the teachers desk, the intercom comes on.

“Mr. Warren? Do you have Peter Parker in your classroom?”

“..Yes. We’re taking a test right now.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but he’s needed in the office.”

His teacher eyes him suspiciously and motions for him to go. When he gets to the office, his eyes immediately lock with none other than Tony Stark and he freezes.

“Mi-Mister Stark.”

If Peter thought he had seen his mentor angry, it was nothing to the defiant, livid way he looked now, staring daggers into Peter’s skull. There was a joke somewhere in there about if looks could kill and instant kill mode, but Peter thought it best to keep that to himself.

“What the hell, kid?” Each word is punctuated and Peter’s pretty sure he wasn’t even this angry after the ferry incident. “Care to explain why you’re here and not in the _fucking hospital_ that I left you in a few hours ago?”

“I-I-uh,” It was rare that Tony allowed himself to curse so freely around Peter, especially in a public setting like this. Though Peter was pretty sure that had more to do with Pepper scolding him than Tony’s desire to be a good influence on him. (Both definitely played a factor.)  “I had a test today. Geometry with Mr. Warren and he already hates me-”

Tony put his hands to his temples, rubbing down and sighing in exasperation. He opens his mouth to speak, putting his finger up to his lips before pointing at Peter. He repeats the motion a few times. “You had a test? You- you,” He repeats the same speechless movement and allows his index finger to rest on his mouth for a second, considering his next words. “You were shot TEN HOURS AGO PETER! SHOT! Bleeding out in damn alleyway and I had to come save your ass-” Tony stops to keep himself from giving too much away, but there was only one lady in the office right now anyway.  Clenching his fists so tight that it leaves little half crescents on his palms, he calmly asks. “Do you have your suit with you?”

“N-no.” Peter looks around, nervous at what the nice office lady, Mrs. Shirley is hearing. She seems to shocked at the whole circumstance to take any sort of action, but still. Peter really doesn’t want to add a revealed secret identity to the list of things that happened in the past 24 hours. But then again, no one would expect him, Peter Parker, to be Spider-Man.

“No, you don’t because it has a _bullet hole_ in it and is absolutely drenched in blood FROM LAST NIGHT!”

“So-sorry Tony. I-”  

“Zip it. Peter, I....” His voice cracks as he trails off, his strong composure breaking just slightly. He collects himself before continuing.  

“I can’t lose you Peter- damnit now you’re making me emotional in front of,” Tony stops to look at her nameplate, “Mrs. Shirley here.” Tony gives the woman a tight smile and she tries to return it. “I have a reputation to uphold.” he says, but his voice is soft and there was no mistaking the tears that shine in his eyes. Tony sighs again, dropping his head down as he speaks. “I cannot lose you. I had no idea where you were this morning, absolutely panicking thinking your aunt was gonna kill me if I let you die or get kidnapped or whatever godforsaken thing you get into and you were just there in the medbay and I had only left for an hour and…” Tony wasn’t sure when he started rambling just as much as Peter typically does, but he stops on choking on a dry sob. “I thought I lost you, kid.”

At that, Peter closes the distance between them and wraps him up in a hug. Peter flinches when Tony pulls him tighter, but neither make a move to loosen their grip.

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” the boy whispers and he looks and sounds _so young_ , too young to be the bloodied, terrified kid Tony carried home last night. Tony can feel a bubble of panic rising again but he pushes it down. _He’s here. He’s alive and the damn kid just wanted to go to school to take a stupid geometry test. He’s alive._

“I know, Pete. I know. Let’s go home.”

Dr. Banner is waiting for them when they make it back to the compound. Peter doesn’t even fight going back to the medbay, collapsing on the bed with a thud. He’s wiped, and yeah maybe school wasn’t the best idea even with his super healing - he still feels like shit. But he smiles and quirks an eyebrow as Tony plops down in a cot next to Peter.

“What?” Tony responds, a look of mock offense on his face. “Neither one of us slept. Besides, I can’t have you sneaking off again. Now go to sleep so that I can too.”


End file.
